A Very Klaine Camp
by September10th
Summary: Kurt Hummel est inscrit de force au Brighton Summer Camp, bien qu'il n'ait pas du tout envie d'y aller. Et si son séjour se déroulait mieux que prévu ? Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer : Glee ne m'appartient pas.**_

_Merci à ma bêta, encore et toujours, ma petite Charlie._

_Me revoilà, cette fois avec une fiction Klaine ^^ C'est un prologue, c'est donc volontairement court._

___MEGA IMPORTANT. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé par review, pour que je vois si je poste la suite. Le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture, au cas-où ! _

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Après de longues heures de voiture qui leurs parurent interminables, les Hummel arrivèrent enfin à destination : le Brighton Summer Camp, dans l'Ohio, au beau milieu de la forêt, tout près du lac Erie.

Burt Hummel avait décidé d'inscrire son fils, Kurt, dans une colonie de vacance pour adolescents cet été. Depuis quelques temps, il avait remarqué que son garçon s'éloignait de plus en plus de ses amis. En fait, il avait extrêmement changé. Il avait constamment l'air triste, égaré, déprimé, il avait de moins bonnes notes, il s'isolait dans son monde, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Et ça, ça inquiétait énormément Burt. Il avait même essayé de parler aux meilleures amies de son fils, Rachel Berry et Mercedes Jones, mais ça n'avait rien donné. Les deux filles ignoraient également la source de la tristesse de leur ami. Elles avaient tenté de lui en parler, mais il refusait d'admettre qu'il y avait un problème. Alors, Burt s'était dit que peut-être, Kurt pourrait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, se faire des amis, passer un bon moment ... Et redevenir comme avant. Surtout la dernière partie.

* * *

Kurt regarda avec désespoir la façade en bois qui s'imposait devant eux. Une arche gigantesque portait une bannière où était inscrit à la peinture rouge : « Brighton Summer Camp ». Il n'avait pas du tout envie de passer son été avec des scouts à manger des marshmallows au coin du feu. En plus, le camp est situé en pleine forêt, ce qui implique nature, insecte et autres choses très indésirables pour la peau de l'adolescent. Il n'avait pas vraiment de plans pour cet été, mais en tout cas, il ne voulait pas ça.

Son père et lui descendirent de la voiture, bagages sous les bras.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Ce que je veux surtout, c'est que tu me ramènes à la maison.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne le ferai pas, soupira Burt.

- Je déteste les camps de vacances.

- Et moi je déteste Grey's Anatomy. Pourtant, je le regardais avec toi il y a encore quelques mois. »

Autre signe que Kurt avait changé. Burt donnerait n'importe quoi pour revoir cette série stupide avec son fils tous les mercredis soir, comme avant.

« Allez, va t'amuser. Et n'oublie pas de m'appeler de temps en temps.

- 'Le ferai, grommela Kurt. T'appeler, je veux dire, parce que m'amuser, ça ne risque pas. »

Burt leva les yeux au ciel, embrassa son fils, retourna dans sa voiture et s'éloigna du camp.

Le jeune homme regarda la voiture de son père jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un minuscule point au loin, comme lorsqu'il était petit, quand son père l'amenait à l'école et que le petit garçon voulait à tout prix rentrer chez lui. Un mois. Un mois entier dans ce trou paumé, à faire des nœuds marin et des randonnées. Génial.

Kurt s'engouffra dans le camp, en priant pour que ce qui allait être le pire mois de sa courte existence passe le plus vite possible.

* * *

_Et puis, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, une review = un repas chaud pour mon lama. __Merci :) _

_-Emma_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer : Glee ne m'appartient pas.**_

_Comme d'habitude, merci à ma bêta Charlie._

_Hello ! Merci pour vos commentaires encourageants, c'est très gentil, vous êtes très gentils *jevaispleurer* ! Pour ceux qui lisent Crazy Stupid Night, je ne vais pas poster tout de suite, je suis occupée en ce moment ^^ Et il y aura un chapitre de plus by the way._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Le camp était façonné de la façon suivante : après l'entrée, il y avait une grande cour, puis au bout, un joli château en pierres. Derrière s'étendait un grand parc, utilisé pour les activités en plein air. Enfin, une épaisse forêt entourait toute la propriété. L'ensemble était assez classe. Mieux que ce que Kurt espérait en tout cas !

Ce dernier regarda le centre de la cour. Il y avait un petit attroupement, qui était composé des autres adolescents et des cinq moniteurs. Le garçon les rejoignit. Apparemment, il était le dernier. Parmi les autres, Kurt reconnu une de ses amies du lycée, Quinn. Il était surpris, il ignorait qu'elle venait ici ! La jeune fille l'aperçut et lui fit un signe de la main.

Le seul moniteur masculin, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, pris la parole.

« Je crois que nous sommes au complet. Bonjour à tous ! Je m'appelle Will, et à ma droite, c'est Emma, Holly, Roz et Sue.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, coupa Sue, qui était beaucoup plus âgée que les autres. Vous êtes dans l'obligation de m'appeler Général Sue. Ou alors Maître, tout simplement. »

Les adolescents parurent décontenancés. Les moniteurs, eux, semblaient avoir l'habitude de ce genre de remarques. Emma leva les yeux au ciel et Holly étouffa un rire.

« Hum ... Peu importe, repris Will. Nous serons vos moniteurs pour cet été. Vous pouvez venir nous voir à toute heure si vous avez un souci ...

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Ne venez pas me voir après 23h, sinon, je vous arrache la tête, c'est clair ? coupa à nouveau Sue.

- A N'IMPORTE QUELLE HEURE. Si vous êtes malades, Emma pourra s'occuper de vous. Bien, vous serez repartis dans vos chambres dans quelques minutes. Nous avons déjà fait les binômes, deux par chambre. Et je vous préviens tout de suite que les dortoirs ne sont pas mixtes. »

Il y eu des soupirs de déception dans l'assistance. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel : ce n'était pas un problème pour lui. Cette fois, Emma pris la parole :

« Avant d'entrer dans le château, nous allons tous nous présenter. Rien de bien sorcier, vous dites juste votre nom, et je vous l'écris sur une étiquette que vous collez sur votre tee-shirt, pour aujourd'hui au moins. »

Les jeunes s'exécutèrent. Kurt trouvait cette idée d'étiquette complètement stupide. En plus, elle n'irait sûrement pas avec sa tenue. Néanmoins, il essaya de mémoriser tous les noms. Une fois les présentations terminées, Will sortit un papier plié en quatre de sa poche et annonça les binômes :

« Alors, voyons ça. Julia, tu iras avec Quinn. Blaine, avec Nick. Sugar, avec Brittany. Puck, avec Sam. Wes, avec Sebastian. Tina, avec Santana, et enfin, Jeff, tu seras avec Kurt. Maintenant, suivez-moi. »

Tout le monde ramassa ses bagages afin de suivre le moniteur. Kurt jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son binôme. Grand, blond. Il avait l'air sympa.

Le jeune homme entra avec les autres dans le château. Il fut tout de suite impressionné : à l'image de ce qu'il avait vu à l'extérieur, l'intérieur était grand. Un immense escalier en marbre se dressait à la droite de l'entrée, qui donnait sur le premier étage, composé uniquement des chambres. Le sol était recouvert d'un joli carrelage blanc, et les murs étaient tapissés d'un papier peint bleu roi.

Will répartit tout le monde dans les chambres, et annonça :

« Vous pouvez déballer vos affaires. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans le parc dans un quart d'heure, où vous serez libres de faire plus amples connaissances. »

Quand Kurt entra dans sa chambre, il la trouva tout à fait convenable : elle était grande, avec deux lits, un bureau, et surtout deux armoires spacieuses. Et ça, c'était important pour lui. Il se tourna vers Jeff, qui était en train d'admirer la vue depuis la fenêtre.

« Hum ... Tu veux quel lit ? demanda Kurt.

- Peu importe, choisis ! répondit le blond. »

Alors, il se décida sur le lit près de la porte. Il passa le quart d'heure à ranger ses affaires, tout en faisant connaissance avec son colocataire. Il apprit qu'il était venu avec son petit-ami, Nick.

Enfin, il vérifia sa coiffure dans la salle de bain vacante et descendit dans le parc. Là, il retrouva Quinn, qui le salua.

C'est fou, je ne savais pas que tu venais ici ! s'exclama la blonde. Le monde est petit.

- C'est mon père qui m'a inscrit. Tu viens ici tous les étés ?

La jeune fille fit oui de la tête. Ils parlèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes, et Quinn dû le laisser pour aller voir Julia. Kurt préféra s'isoler. Il n'avait pas trop envie de parler aux autres. Il aurait bien assez de temps pour ça. Il décida de s'asseoir sur une pierre pour regarder les autres. Puck, Sam et Sebastian discutaient vivement, Wes, Nick et Jeff parlaient de chorales et les filles faisaient connaissances. Kurt remarqua un autre garçon qui avait choisi de s'isoler, comme lui. Il s'appelait Blaine. Le jeune homme était assis assez loin de Kurt, mais il pouvait quand même voir que ... et bien, il était très beau. Il était assez petit, avec des cheveux bruns bouclés et des yeux mordorés. Il portait une très jolie tenue composée d'un polo blanc, un nœud papillon rouge et un jean bleu marine.

Kurt le regardait, quand Sebastian s'approcha de Blaine et commença à lui parler. Le châtain ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il lui disait, mais il pouvait facilement deviner que ça ne plaisait pas à Blaine, car il jeta un regard noir en disant quelque chose à son interlocuteur, qui s'en alla en haussant les épaules. Puis, le bouclé posa ses yeux sur Kurt, le regardant quelques secondes. Finalement, il lui sourit. Kurt se sentit rougir, et lui sourit en retour.

Peut-être que ces vacances ne seraient pas si atroces, après tout.

* * *

_Allez, une petite review, pour mon lama ! En plus, je crois qu'elle est en cloque. Ça veut dire deux fois plus de bouches à nourrir. En espérant que ce ne sont pas des triplés._

_-Emma_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer Glee ne m'appartient pas.**

_Hello ! Voici le troisième chapitre, donc. Merci à ma bêta, comme d'habitude !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Le lendemain matin, Kurt était en train de se demander quelle fabuleuse tenue il allait bien pouvoir porter aujourd'hui, quand la Cloche se fit entendre.

La Cloche servait aux moniteurs à annoncer un rassemblement imminent, nécessitant la présence de chaque pensionnaire dans les dix minutes qui suivent. Généralement, le point de rendez-vous était la petite salle située à côté du réfectoire.

Kurt soupira et se décida sur un jean serré, un tee-shirt blanc et un veston noir. Il se pressa de descendre les escaliers en marbre, se dirigea vers la petite salle et s'assit sur une chaise libre au fond. Il n'était pas tout à fais le dernier, il manquait encore Wes et Julia. Ces derniers arrivèrent essoufflés, et Roz fit son entrée.

« Bonjour les jeunes. Donc, le programme cette après-midi, ce sera kayak. Je vous laisse la matinée de libre, mais restez sur le terrain du camp. Et pour cette après-midi, je vous donne rendez-vous à 14h dans la cour. Habillez-vous intelligemment, mesdemoiselles, évitez les robes ou autres jupes par exemple. C'est tout, vous pouvez disposer. »

Des murmures d'excitation et des soupirs se firent entendre dans la pièce.

Kurt n'était pas ravi du tout. Il n'aimait pas le sport, et encore moins les sports dans l'eau, car elle pouvait à tout moment abimer sa coiffure parfaitement maitrisée par la laque, ou bien même ses vêtements.

Comme tout les autres, Kurt rejoint le parc. Des liens d'amitié s'était crées, ainsi que des petits groupes, mais le jeune garçon préférait rester seul pour l'instant. Il s'assit au même endroit que le premier jour, sur la grosse pierre. Et comme le premier jour, Blaine était assis en face de lui, et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Le bouclé lui sourit, en lui adressant un petit signe de la main, auquel Kurt répondit aussitôt. Ce garçon l'intriguait énormément, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Ils restèrent une dizaine de secondes comme ça, à se dévisager, mi-curieusement mi-amicalement. Soudain, Quinn se jeta sur Kurt en le tirant par la manche pour le présenter aux autres filles, brisant ainsi le contact visuel entre les deux jeunes hommes. Il tourna la tête une dernière fois vers Blaine, qui le suivait du regard.

« Les filles, voici Kurt. Je vous en ai déjà parlé, il vient de mon lycée, annonça Quinn. »

Kurt fit donc la connaissance de Julia, une fille aux cheveux bouclés auburn qui parlait très vite, Santana, une belle hispanique qui lançait des piques aux gens toutes les deux secondes, Brittany, une douce blonde innocente et un peu fantaisiste sur les bords, Sugar, qui ressemblait un peu à Brittany et enfin Tina, une gentille asiatique qui semblait amicale avec tout le monde. Le garçon essaya tant bien que mal de leur fausser poliment compagnie. Quand il y parvint enfin, il retourna s'asseoir sur sa pierre, mais le bouclé que Kurt voulait voir n'était plus pas. Il balaya le parc du regard, mais celui qu'il cherchait restait introuvable.

Kurt soupira, et laissa vagabonder ses pensées.

* * *

Quatorze heures arrivèrent bien vite. Après s'être changé aussi rapidement que possible -il avait troqué sa jolie tenue du matin contre une moins élaborée, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit adaptée à une après-midi kayak- Kurt alla au point de rendez-vous. Il n'y avait personne dans la cour, hormis lui et Julia. La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire, et Kurt lui sourit en retour. Peu à peu, les autres adolescents arrivèrent.

Et Blaine arriva à son tour.

Toujours aussi beau. Toujours aussi intriguant. Kurt resta ainsi quelques secondes, à l'observer permis la foule, jusqu'à ce que Roz se place à l'avant du groupe.

« Bien, vous êtes tous là, c'est parfait. Nous allons nous mettre en route pour le lac, car il y a une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche. Allons-y ! »

Sur la trajet, Brittany s'approcha de Kurt et l'aborda :

« Salut, je ne me rappelle plus de ton nom, mais je peux sentir à trois kilomètres à la ronde que tu es une superbe licorne. Et je suis une bicorne, donc on devrait bien s'entendre. Tu aimes les chats ? »

Kurt fut tout d'abord surpris de ce que la blonde venait de lui dire, mais il se rappela de ce que Quinn lui avait dit à son sujet. Alors, amusé, il engagea la conversation, et appris que Brittany avait un chat, appelé Lord Tubbington, qui avait la mauvaise habitude de fumer et de lire son journal intime.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Un immense lac bleu dominait une petite plage entourée d'une forêt de sapins. Roz distribua des gilets de sauvetage à tout le monde et annonça :

« Bien. Comme il n'y a que sept kayaks, choisissez un partenaire avec qui vous allez le partager. Allez ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

« Ah. Génial, pensa Kurt. Avec qui vais-je bien pouvoir me mettre ? Il décida d'attendre de voir quel serait la dernière personne sans partenaire. Assez rapidement, il s'avéra que cette personne était ... Blaine.

Cette constatation fit sourire Kurt, tandis que le bouclé le rejoignait. Tout le monde écouta les instructions très précises de Roz, et chaque paire se dirigea ensuite vers un kayak. C'est Kurt qui engagea la conversation :

« Tu as déjà fait de ce truc ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, une fois, avec mes parents. Je m'appelle Blaine.

- Je sais. »

Kurt ajouta rapidement :

« Je ... je veux dire, j'ai une bonne mémoire. Je m'appelle Kurt. »

Blaine lui sourit, et monta dans le kayak. Kurt le suivit, mais le bateau n'était pas très stable. Il perdit l'équilibre et faillit tomber, mais Blaine le rattrapa à temps. Ils étaient très proches, ce qui fit rougir Kurt.

« Merci, dit-il simplement.

- A ton service. »

Kurt se dégagea rapidement. Il était presque sûr que Blaine avait remarqué ses joues qui s'étaient enflammées. Tout le monde les aurait remarqué.

« Alors, comment ça marche ?

- Bon, hum ... Si je me souviens bien, je me mets ici, toi là -voilà, parfait. Et maintenant, on rame. »

Kurt attrapa une des deux rames et essaya la bouger dans l'eau. C'était tout bonnement IMPOSSIBLE. Le garçon n'était pas très athlétique, déjà. A part les quelques semaines qu'il avait passé chez les cheerleaders et l'équipe de foot, il ne faisait pas trop de sport. Blaine, lui, avait l'air de bien se débrouiller. Kurt grimaça.

« Mais comment tu fais ? Ces machins sont juste impossibles à manier ! »

Blaine rigola. Il n'avait pas fait un long trajet sur le lac.

« Si tu veux, on peut rejoindre la rive. Je n'aime pas le kayak, et je suis presque sûr que toi non plus. »

Kurt lui adressa un sourire et acquiesça, tandis que le bouclé manœuvrait pour faire demi-tour. Mais il dût pousser trop fort sa rame, car le kayak se retourna entièrement, propulsant les deux garçons dans l'eau.

Kurt se retrouva tout entier dans le lac. Il essaya de sortir la tête hors de l'eau, et quand il y parvint enfin, c'était pour trouver un Blaine affolé, en train de crier son nom.

« Ça va, je suis là, je vais bien ! assura Kurt. »

Blaine se retourna, et son visage se détendit instantanément.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis TELLEMENT désolé. J'ai perdu le contrôle du kayak, et je ne te voyais plus, et j'ai eu peur que ... »

Le garçon s'arrêta de parler quand il remarqua que son interlocuteur était en train de rire. Il rigola doucement à son tour, puis les deux garçons partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Allez, viens, que je t'aide à remonter. On ne va pas passer la nuit ici, non ? »

Kurt lui sourit. Cette première journée s'était passée bien mieux que tout ce qu'il avait espéré.

* * *

_Bon, mon lama est bien enceinte. Ce sont des jumeaux. Donc, ce serait sympa de laisser des reviews, parce que hein, ça mange beaucoup des bébés lamas ! En plus va falloir payer les fringues, les couches itou ... On est pas dans la merde x)_

_N'oubliez pas de nous suivre sur **Twitter**, Emma_10th et Charlie_10th :D_

_-Emma_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclamer : Glee ne m'appartient pas. **_

_**Charlie, tu gères.**_

_**MEGA IMPORTANT : Ce qui est en italique est un flash-back ! Aeuké ?**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Kurt était assis sur son lit, quand son téléphone sonna. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran, puis décrocha.

« Allo, Rachel ?

- Salut ! Tu vas bien ? Quinn vient de m'envoyer un message, elle est dans le même camp que toi ? C'est incroyable ça !

- Oui, c'est dingue ... soupira le garçon. Enfin bref. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- Oh, je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles ! Comment ça se passe là-bas ?

- Hum ... Moyen. Tu sais ce que je pense des camps de vacances, marmonna Kurt. »

Il entendit Rachel soupirer à l'autre bout du fil, avant de reprendre :

« Et les activités ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Ce fut au tour de Kurt de soupirer. Il raconta à son amie ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'est-à-dire à peine plus que du kayak, de la peinture sur verre, des ateliers de nœuds marins - soit disant très utiles - et des après-midi libres, que Kurt passait principalement sur son rocher.

A regarder Blaine discrètement, bien sûr.

« Allez, plus que quinze jours ! l'encouragea Rachel. Et puis, j'imagine que les gens ne sont pas méchants, si ? »

Kurt ne pouvait pas nier le fait que ses camarades étaient plutôt accueillants et chaleureux (sauf peut-être Sebastian et Santana, mais peu importe). Son colocataire, Jeff, était très gentil, Nick aussi, et Kurt s'était découvert certains points communs avec Julia lors d'une activité où il s'était retrouvé avec elle.

« Ouais, soupira le garçon.

- Oh, allez, détend toi. Ça va aller. Raconte moi. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Qu'est-ce que vos avez fait cette après-midi ? »

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas Rachel en face de lui, car si elle avait vu l'immense sourire qu'arborait son ami, elle lui aurait sauté dessus en lui posant mille questions à la fois.

* * *

_Kurt soupira bruyamment à l'annonce du programme de l'après-midi. Les animateurs avaient pensé que ce serait une bonne idée, compte tenu de la chaleur ambiante, d'emmener toute la joyeuse bande au lac pour se baigner._

_Quelle horreur. Kurt détestait l'eau. Et les maillots de bain._

_En plus, il ne savait pas nager. Il avait eu un souci aux oreilles quand il était petit, et n'avait pas pût aller à la piscine en même temps que ses camarades de classe pour apprendre à nager. Il ne l'avait jamais fait après non plus._

_Kurt décida donc qu'il passerait l'après-midi sur la rive, à regarder les autres s'éclabousser gaiement._

_Le départ était prévu pour quatorze heures, et il était déjà deux heures moins le quart. Le garçon se prépara rapidement et rejoignit les autres. Une fois arrivés au lac, les adolescents déjà en maillots se ruèrent vers l'eau claire du lac Erié. Roz, Holly et Sue plongèrent aussi dans l'eau, Emma prétexta que l'eau était trop sale, et Will décida de lui tenir compagnie._

_Kurt s'assit dans un coin éloigné du bord de l'eau. Il ne tenait pas à être atteint par les éclaboussures. Le jeune homme regardait au loin, quand une grande blonde se planta devant lui._

_« Tu ne te baignes pas ? demanda Brittany._

_- Toi non plus, observa Kurt. »_

_La jeune fille soupira, et dit :_

_« Je ne préfère pas. Tout le monde sait que ce lac est rempli de mauvais esprits qui flottent tout autour. Enfin, pas tout le monde apparemment. »_

_Elle désigna ses camarades dans l'eau, et poursuivit :_

_« En plus, j'avais envie de faire un château de sable. Tu veux que je te raconte pourquoi il est hanté ?_

_- Bien sûr. »_

_Et c'est ainsi que Brittany lui raconta qu'il y a cent ans, une dizaine sorcières avaient été brulées par des villageois, et que depuis ce jour, elles rodaient près du lac et dans la forêt._

_« C'est ... Bon à savoir, conclut Kurt._

_- C'est terrifiant, frissonna Brittany. Bon, je te laisse, je vais faire des châteaux de sable._

_- Evidemment. »_

_La blonde s'éloigna. Kurt l'appréciait, elle était ... Rafraichissante. Discuter avec elle était un bon moyen pour ne plus penser._

_Et ça, Kurt en avait bien besoin. De ne plus penser. Ne plus penser à ..._

_Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas que les mauvais souvenirs ne refassent surface dans son esprit._

_Il s'efforçait à penser à autre chose, quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés._

_« Salut._

_- Salut, Blaine. »_

_Kurt essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas rougir comme un idiot. Il demanda :_

_« Tu vas bien ?_

_- Oui. Mais je n'aime pas ce camp. »_

_Le châtain haussa les sourcils._

_« Vraiment ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ?_

_- C'est mon père ... soupira Blaine. Il pense que ... hum ... »_

_Le bouclé semblait chercher ses mots._

_« Il pense que je dois me socialiser, je pense. Je ne sais pas trop._

_- C'est mon père aussi qui m'a inscrit, confessa Kurt. Et je n'aime pas plus que toi les camps. »_

_Blaine, qui jusque là regardait les autres batifoler dans l'eau, se tourna vers l'autre garçon et lui sourit. Cette fois-ci, Kurt ne pût empêcher le rougissement qui s'étala sur son visage._

_Petit a petit, les deux garçons apprirent à mieux se connaitre. Blaine expliqua à Kurt qu'il venait d'une petite ville de l'Ohio, Westerville. Il allait dans un lycée public, qu'il espérait secrètement quitter. Le bouclé avait un grand frère, Cooper, qui était un petit acteur à Los Angeles._

_Kurt lui apprit en retour qu'il venait aussi de l'Ohio, mais de Lima, et qu'il était aussi dans un lycée public, Mc Kinley High School. Il lui raconta qu'il chantait dans un Glee Club appelé les New Directions avec Quinn, que son père s'était remarié avec une femme qui avait un fils de son âge, Finn._

_Blaine l'écoutait, fasciné. Il aurait pût l'écouter parler encore longtemps, mais l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et les animateurs décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Les deux garçons discutèrent encore sur le trajet du retour, puis se séparèrent au moment du repas._

_Ce séjour prenait une tournure agréable, aux yeux de Kurt._

* * *

**_Bon. Les jumeaux lamas sont nés, mais je ne sais pas comment les appeler encore. J'attends vos propositions. Donc bon, faut les nourrir quand même ! Et vous savez quoi ? Ils adorent les reviews :3_**

**_-Emma_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclamer : Glee ne m'appartient pas. *sigh***_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

« Tu vas au feu de camp, ce soir ? demanda Jeff »

Kurt releva la tête en entendant la question. Il était assis à son bureau, sans faire quoi que ce soit de particulier, tandis que son ami était allongé sur son lit et envoyait des textos à son petit-ami.

« Je ne sais pas ... Qu'est-ce qu'on va y faire ?

- Il me semble qu'on pourra chanter, parler tous ensemble, en grillant des marshmallows ...

- Oh, le cliché, soupira Kurt. »

Jeff rigola. Il s'en suivit quelques secondes de silence, et le blond cru bon d'ajouter :

« Je sais de source sûre que Blaine y va. »

Kurt se redressa lentement. Il ne devait pas avoir l'air intéressé par cette annonce, mais il l'était fortement.

« Ah bon ? minauda le châtain. Et comment tu sais ça ?

- Nick est son colocataire, il a creusé le terrain pour moi, répondit Jeff avec un clin d'œil. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, puis sourit à son ami.

« Est-ce que vous y allez ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, il y a des chances. Nick a très envie de chanter. »

Le châtain assit au bureau sembla réfléchir un instant. Il pourrait y aller, de toutes manières, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de passer un peu de temps avec les autres, à essayer de ne penser ... à rien.

Et puis, Blaine y allait. Et mine de rien, cet argument seul pesait un poids considérable.

« D'accord, j'irai à ce stupide feu de camp. »

* * *

Les deux colocataires se rendirent au feu de camp à vingt heures. Jeff aperçut son petit-ami et s'excusa auprès de Kurt pour le rejoindre.

Le châtain détailla la scène. Seuls Santana, Sugar, Puck et Sam étaient déjà là. Ils discutaient vivement tandis que Sue hurlait quelque chose à Will à propos de ses cheveux et que Holly et Roz essayaient d'allumer le feu de camp. Emma, elle, préparait la nourriture.

Kurt était en train de remarquer que Blaine n'était pas encore arrivé, lorsqu'il entendit une voix dans son dos.

« Bonsoir, Kurt. »

Kurt se retourna rapidement, et son visage s'éclaira.

« Oh, Blaine. Tu m'as fait peur. »

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés sourit à son interlocuteur.

« Tu, hum ... Tu viens pour chanter ? demanda Kurt.

- Je suis surtout là pour les marshmallows ! plaisanta Blaine avec un clin d'œil. »

Le châtain rigola, et les deux garçons discutèrent jusqu'à ce que les animateurs appellent tous les adolescents à s'asseoir autour du feu. C'est Sue qui prit la parole en premier.

« Déjà, je voudrais préciser que cette soirée sans intérêt ne vient pas de moi. C'était son idée ! dit-elle en pointant Will d'un doigt accusateur.

Le désigné fit une tête indignée. Il voulut répliquer, mais Sue le coupa :

« Sérieusement, Will, c'est nul et incroyablement cliché. On se croirait chez les scouts. »

L'animateur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bref. J'ai apporté deux guitares, qui veut commencer ? »

Quinn passa la première, en interprétant Never Can Say Goodbye. S'en suivit quelques débats à propos de choses diverses, puis Brittany et Santana chantèrent en duo Big Girls Don't Cry. Les discussions reprirent, quand Blaine demanda :

« Will, je peux avoir la guitare s'il te plait ? »

Kurt fixa le bouclé, surpris. Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait chanter !

Blaine commença à gratter sur la guitare, et des notes sortirent de sa bouche.

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control ..._

Kurt eut le souffle coupé. Blaine chantait divinement bien. Sa voix était réellement sublime !

_These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me, oh oh _

_A wet world longs for a beat of a drum, oh oh ..._

Kurt n'avait jamais entendu un aussi magnifique chant. Il n'en revenait pas de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

_If I can find a way to see this straight I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

Son visage était illuminé, mais ses yeux reflétaient une sorte de ... peur, mélangée à une profonde tristesse, de la colère ... Le cœur de Kurt se serra.

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down ..._

Kurt avait la sensation que le chanteur et lui étaient devenus amis des derniers jours, en quelque sorte. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Le châtain lui avait raconté beaucoup de choses à propos de lui, de son enfance ... Et il ne disait pas ça à tout le monde.

La chanson se termina et les applaudissements fusèrent. Comme il se faisait tard, les adolescents décidèrent de retourner au château. Cependant, quelques un voulurent rester encore un peu.

Kurt se dirigea vers Blaine et lui attrapa le bras.

« Je vais me promener. Tu viens avec moi ? »

Le châtain fût lui-même surpris par son assurance. Néanmoins, il devait parler à Blaine de ce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux.

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais chanter !

- Oui, hum ... J'aime bien, mais je ne fais ça que pour moi, tu sais. Il n'y a pas de Glee Club dan mon lycée.

- C'était magnifique. Vraiment. »

Blaine regarda Kurt. Il avait l'air sincère. Le bouclé sourit timidement. Les deux garçons marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, puis Kurt s'arrêta.

« Blaine, je ... je voulais te parler d'une chose. Tout à l'heure, quand tu chantais, tu avais l'air ... triste. Et encore, c'est un euphémisme. »

Blaine fixa ses pieds. Il avait eu peur que quelqu'un ne remarque sa tristesse, et sa crainte s'était réalisée. Mais ça allait, car c'était Kurt. Il pouvait lui dire.

Devant le silence de son camarade, Kurt ajouta précipitamment :

« Désolé, je ... je croyais que tu aurais voulu ... qu'on était un peu amis ... mais ça ne fait rien ... balbutia-t-il.

- Non, non, ça va ... Bien sûr qu'on est amis, Kurt. Je vais te raconter. »

Les deux garçons étaient dans un petit chemin seulement éclairé par le clair de lune. Ils s'assirent sur un large rocher. Blaine prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

« Bon tu sais que je suis dans une école publique. Et bien, là-bas, les gens ne sont pas très ... amicaux avec moi. Ils me poussent, me donne des noms ... à cause de mon orientation sexuelle. Enfin tu vois le genre. »

Kurt hocha la tête. Il voyait parfaitement.

Un jour, tout ça est allé trop loin. Je suis revenu à la maison avec des bleus partout, ma joue saignait ... Alors j'en ai parlé à mes parents. Je leur ai demandé si je pouvais changer d'école. J'avais entendu parler d'un pensionnat qui appliquait la politique de tolérance-zéro avec la violence, la Dalton Academy. Mais mon père a refusé. Il a dit que je n'avais que ce que je méritais, et que je ne devais pas me plaindre parce que tout ce qui m'arrivait était de ma faute. Voila, j'ai repensé à tout ça en chantant. »

Kurt était horrifié. Il n'imaginait pas qu'un père puisse être aussi odieux. Il renforça son emprise sur le bras de son ami.

« Je suis désolé. Vraiment. »

Blaine sourit, puis sembla hésiter quelques secondes. Enfin, il de décida à poser la question. Celle qui l'empêchait de dormir depuis des jours.

« Kurt ... Je parlais à Quinn, il y a quelques jours, et elle m'a confié que tu avais beaucoup changé depuis quelques mois. Et elle m'a aussi dit que tout le monde pensait qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave. Et je me suis inquiété. »

Kurt était désormais blanc comme un linge. Il avait l'air effrayé.

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrais, c'est juste que ... Tu pourrais me rassurer ? Me dire que ce n'est pas aussi grave que ce que tes amis disent ? »

Kurt avait peur. Tous les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire maintenant. Il avait envie de partir, de courir le plus loin possible. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec un tel secret plus longtemps. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui le comprendrait.

« Je ne peux pas te dire que ce n'est pas grave, parce que ça l'est. Mais je vais t'en parler. Et tu dois me jurer que tu ne diras jamais rien à personne. »

* * *

_Bon, les jumeaux s'appelleront Cube et Kube. Si si. Je trouve ça mignon. Et puis ça ne se ressemble pas du tout, c'est ça qui est bien ! x)_

_Et j'ai essayé de leur faire manger des post-it et des trombones, mais rien à faire, ils préfèrent les reviews !_

_-Emma_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclamer : Glee ne m'appartient pas.**_

_Hellooooo. J'espère que vous allez bien :) Juste pour vous prévenir, je n'ai pas du tout aimé écrire le première partie de ce chapitre. *sigh*_

_Merci à ma beta Charlie :3_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

« J'ai rencontré Holden il y a environ cinq mois, par hasard, dans un centre commercial. Il était gentil, on a sympathisé. On ne sortait pas ensemble, je ne l'aimais pas, c'était juste ... C'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, tu vois ? Quelqu'un comme moi. »

Blaine hocha la tête.

« Personne ne savait que je le fréquentais. Il n'était pas dans mon lycée, il n'habitait même pas à Lima, mais juste à côté. Et un soir, j'ai voulu sortir ... On est allé dans un bar. »

La voix de Kurt se brisa quand il prononça ce dernier mot. Blaine lui prit les mains gentiment, pour l'encourager à continuer.

« A un moment, il m'a raconté quelque chose qui le tracassait, alors je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour le réconforter. Ça peut paraitre anodin, mais ça a suffit pour qu'on se fasse remarquer.

Quand on a décidé de rentrer, il m'a dit de l'attendre dehors pendant qu'il payait nos consommations. Et quand je suis sorti sur le parking ... »

Des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux du châtain. Il inspira et continua.

« Il y avait ces trois types, qui nous attendaient. Quand ils m'ont vu, ils se sont approchés de moi et m'ont dit des choses ... Horribles. Tu vois le genre de mots. Et ils ont commencé à me pousser. Je suis tombé à terre, et ils m'ont roué de coups de pieds dans les cotes. Après, j'ai entendu Holden crier mon nom et se précipiter sur moi. Les trois mecs ont commencé à l'insulter lui aussi. Sauf que Holden n'était pas comme moi. Il a envoyé son point dans la figure d'un des mecs. Et ça a dégénéré. Ils l'ont frappé beaucoup plus que moi. Je me rappelle l'avoir vu étendu par terre, en train de saigner abondamment. Je ne pouvais pas faire un seul mouvement, j'avais trop mal. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir prononcé son nom plusieurs fois. Et ... je me suis évanoui. »

Kurt pleurait maintenant. Le cœur de Blaine se serra. Il le prit dans ses bras pendant que son ami sanglotait dans son cou.

« Quand ... Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'hôpital ... Je n'avais rien de vraiment cassé, alors ils m'ont dit qu'ils me laisseraient partir le lendemain. J'ai envoyé un texto à mon père pour lui dire que je dormais chez une amie, et ... J'ai demandé à l'infirmière comment allait Holden. »

Les pleurs du châtain redoublèrent.

« Il est mort, Blaine. Ces types l'ont tué, et tout est de ma faute ! Si ... Si je m'étais relevé pour le défendre, ou pour appeler quelqu'un, ou si simplement je ne l'avais pas entrainé dans ce bar ... Oh mon Dieu ... »

Alors c'était ça, le grand secret de Kurt Hummel. Il vivait dans la culpabilité constante et dans le souvenir de cette horrible soirée.

Blaine était fou de rage. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de prendre le premier bus pour Lima afin de régler leur compte, à ces types. Ils avaient pris la vie d'un innocent, et détruit celle d'un autre, le réduisant à une pauvre créature fragile et effrayée. Ils devaient payer.

Kurt s'arrêta de pleurer au bout de quelques minutes.

« Je n'ai jamais rien dit à mon père. A personne en fait. Et je fais toujours des cauchemars, depuis. Ça c'était calmé depuis quelques temps, mais là, ça va revenir ... »

Blaine tenait toujours les mains de Kurt.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu m'entends ? C'est de la faute de ces trois imbéciles, c'est tout. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu voulais juste passer une bonne soirée avec un ami. Je suis désolé. Tu n'avais pas à vivre ça, encore moins tout seul. Mais je suis là, maintenant. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je te le promets. »

Le châtain releva ses yeux brillants de larmes afin qu'ils rencontrent ceux de son ami. Il lui sourit, et Blaine dit :

« Ce soir, tu viens dans mon dortoir. Nick sera ravi de faire l'échange, et il est hors de question que je te laisse seul. D'accord ? »

Kurt hocha la tête et sécha ses larmes. Il n'était plus seul désormais.

* * *

Convaincre Nick de céder sa place dans la chambre ne fut, contre toutes attentes, guère compliqué. Avant de rejoindre son nouveau dortoir, Kurt le vit glisser un mot à l'oreille de Blaine. Ce dernier parut scandalisé et bredouilla un « Bien sûr que non ! » à Nick, qui s'en alla en rigolant.

Ce soir là, les deux amis discutèrent un peu avant de se coucher. Kurt, qui était épuisé, s'endormit rapidement, tandis que Blaine ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Les révélations de son ami l'avaient bouleversé. Comment pouvait-il vivre dans la culpabilité comme ça ?

Il était impliqué maintenant. Il allait devoir être là pour son ami, peu importe le prix à payer.

Peu à peu, le sommeil emporta le jeune homme.

* * *

Pendant la nuit, des bruits réveillèrent Blaine. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, posée sur sa table de chevet, qui indiquait quatre heures du matin. Le garçon se redressa dans son lit, avant de réaliser la provenance de ces bruits.

Kurt tremblait et sanglotait, recroquevillé sous sa couette. Il prononçait des phrases telles que « Non, pitié, pas ça ! » Mais le mot qui revenait le plus souvent était « Holden ». Le garçon tremblait fortement.

Blaine se leva en hâte et s'approcha du lit voisin. Il s'assit sur le rebord et secoua gentiment Kurt pour le réveiller. Ce dernier sortit de son cauchemar, l'air totalement effrayé et perdu. Le bouclé passa ses bras autour des épaules de son ami.

« Chut, ça va aller. Je suis là, tu es en sécurité ... »

Kart recommença à sangloter, et Blaine resserra son étreinte.

« Holden était là, et il était en train de ... saigner et de mourir sur le sol, et je ne pouvais rien faire, parce que j'étais coincé, et … »

Le garçon tenta de se calmer.

« J'ai mal à la tête, et j'ai si froid ...

- Ne bouge pas. Je vais te chercher quelque chose. »

Blaine sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fouilla dans la trousse à pharmacie, que sa mère avait cru bon de glisser dans son sac, pour en sortir de l'aspirine. Ensuite, il attrapa son plaid en laine et retourna dans la chambre. Il étendit la couverture sur les épaules de Kurt et lui donna son médicament. Enfin, il se rassit au bord du lit, dans sa position initiale.

« Merci ... bredouilla le châtain. Merci pour tout.

- Je t'en prie. Essaie de dormir maintenant, conseilla son ami d'une voix douce. »

Il décida d'attendre qu'il s'endorme, avant de partir. Quand Kurt tomba de sommeil quelques minutes plus tard, Blaine était tellement fatigué qu'il ne prit pas la peine de bouger, et s'endormit aux côtés de son ami.

* * *

_Si vous êtes intéressés, j'ai posté une photo de Cube et Kube sur Twitter (**Emma_10th**) ! Bon, ils faut toujours les nourrir de reviews ;)_

_-Emma_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer : Glee ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

« Raconte. Moi. Tout. Immédiatement. »

Blaine soupira. Il aurait dût se douter que ça se passerait comme ça. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas été très prudent.

Le matin même, vers huit heures,

Nick était passé dans la chambre récupérer un t-shirt afin de le donner à son petit-ami. C'est à ce moment là qu'il les avait vu.

Blaine dormait aux côtés de son ami, sa tête posée contre son épaule. Le bouclé s'était réveillé à ce moment-là, et avait fait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas réveiller Kurt, et avait entrainé son ami brun dans le couloir.

« Il n'y a rien à raconter.

- Tu ne te fouterais pas un petit peu de moi des fois ? »

Blaine rigola. L'expression faciale qu'arborait Nick à ce moment-là était vraiment à voir.

« Ecoute, il n'était pas bien hier soir, je suis allé le voir et je me suis endormi. Satisfait ? »

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? C'est la vérité ! »

Blaine soupira.

« Bon, et toi ? Quoi de neuf ? »

Nick se mît à déblatérer sur combien son petit ami était parfait, le meilleur de tous et que ces vacances étaient merveilleuses avec lui. Le bouclé l'écouta. Au moins, il avait réussi à le faire changer de sujet ! Au bout de dix minutes de la tirade enamourée de son ami, il décida de retourner dans sa chambre.

* * *

Quand Kurt s'éveilla, il était tout seul. Il avait mal à la tête, les yeux secs d'avoir autant pleuré, et surtout, il n'était pas dans son lit, ni même dans sa chambre.

Soudain, la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire.

Le feu de camp. La chanson de Blaine. Les secrets dévoilés. La proposition de son ami. Ce même ami qui avait oublié de retourner dans son lit. Et qui l'avait serré sans ses bras pour le rassurer.

Toute la nuit.

Oh mon Dieu. Le châtain n'en revenait pas. Il se releva lentement et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Des voix s'élevaient dans le couloir.

Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Après tout, pourquoi Blaine ferait-il tout ça pour Kurt ? Il ne le connaissait que depuis presque trois semaines. Les pensées du châtain furent interrompues par la porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Blaine.

Ce dernier remarqua que son ami était réveillé, et lui sourit avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il. »

Kurt pouvait lire une vraie inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il hocha la tête.

« A propos de ça ... Merci. Merci de t'être occupé de moi au beau milieu de la nuit, de m'avoir réconforté ... Merci, Blaine. »

Son ami lui offrit un large sourire. Il rigola, et demanda :

« Alors, tu es prêt pour le Survivor cette après-midi ? »

Oh non. Le Survivor. Kurt l'avait totalement oublié. Ce rallye consistait à évaluer les habitants du camp sur ce qu'ils avaient appris depuis le débit de leur séjour. Se servir d'une boussole, ce genre de choses. Les adolescents seraient lâchés dans la forêt, avec plusieurs tâches à accomplir. Le premier à revenir au campement gagnerait le prix du Survivant.

« Non. Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne vais pas y arriver, pleurnicha Kurt. »

Blaine lui sourit, et se dirigea vers sa table de nuit. Il prit quelque chose qu'il lui donna. C'était un ruban violet, au bout duquel était accroché un long sifflet en argent, comme on en faisait dans le temps. Il le passa autour du cou de son ami.

« Tiens. Si jamais tu as un problème, tu siffles deux fois. J'essaierai de te trouver tout de suite et je viendrai t'aider. D'accord ? »

Ce cadeau eut l'effet de soulager Kurt. Il le remercia, et les deux garçons sortirent retrouver Nick et Jeff.

* * *

Il était dix-sept heures. Tout le monde était regroupé dans la cour, armé de sacs à dos. Roz prit la parole, rappelant l'épreuve qui allait suivre.

« Nous allons vous donner un carte de la forêt. Vous devrez tous trouver ou faire une liste de choses indiquées au dos de la carte, à l'aide de votre boussole.

- Soyez prudents, et ne mangez rien que vous trouverez là-bas ! ajouta Emma. »

Sue préféra préciser :

« Nous ne pouvons pas vous garantir que nous ne lâcherons pas des chiens mutants sur vous, ou alors des boules de feu. Peut-être que le but de toute cette épreuve, c'est qu'il n'y en est qu'un seul de vous qui survive. On ne peut rien vous assurer. »

Will leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne l'écoutez pas. Sue est juste très fan de Hunger Games. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Blaine adressa un petit signe de la main à Kurt. Ce dernier, angoissé, serra dans sa main le sifflet que lui avait donné son ami, avant de s'engouffrer dans la forêt.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, Blaine avait enfin fini sa liste de tâches. Il était également très soulagé. Il n'avait pas entendu de sifflet, ce qui voulait dire que Kurt allait bien et qu'il s'en était sorti.

Le bouclé mît quelques minutes à retrouver le chemin du campement. Quand il arriva, il découvrit que c'était Sebastian qui avait gagné le prix du Survivant (qui n'était rien de plus qu'une petite coupe). Après lui étaient arrivés Santana, Puck, Julia, Quinn, Sam, Sugar et Nick. Il discuta un peu avec eux, quand Jeff et Wes arrivèrent en même temps. Puis vint Brittany.

Il ne manquait plus que Tina et Kurt.

Blaine lutta contre l'angoisse qui montait en lui. Après tout, Kurt allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Mais l'idée de son ami, seul et perdu dans la foret le rendait malade.

Le bouclé s'isolait et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord d'un muret. Quand il était stressé ou inquiet, il préférait être seul.

Soudain, la jeune asiatique apparut. Seule.

Le cœur de Blaine s'affola. Il était de plus en plus angoissé. Nick le remarqua, et s'excusa auprès se son petit-ami pour le rejoindre.

« Arrête de stresser. Il va arriver. »

Blaine le regarda, et lui dit :

« J'espère. »

* * *

Cela faisait une demi-heure que tout le monde attendait Kurt, et Blaine était au bord de l'évanouissement. Wes et Sam étaient allés chercher le châtain. Blaine n'avait pas eu le droit d'y aller, car d'après Emma, qui était psychologue, il était "trop inquiet pour faire des choses réfléchies". Alors il attendait. Nick et Jeff étaient avec lui. Personne ne parlait. Soudain, le brun décida de rompre le silence.

« Tu l'aimes, hein ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc. »

Le bouclé leva les yeux vers son ami, mais ne répondit pas. Ce qui était en soi une réponse suffisante pour Nick.

Soudain, Wes réapparut. Il s'avança vers le petit groupe.

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. En revanche, j'ai trouvé ça par terre, j'ai trouvé ça étrange. Est-ce que ça appartient à l'un d'entre vous ? »

Le cœur de Blaine sombra. Wes tenait entre ses mains le sifflet en argent.

Et il y avait du sang sur le ruban.

* * *

_Héhé, ne me frappez pas, please :) Laissez des reviews pour nourrir Cube et Kube !_

_-Emma _


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclamer : Glee ne m'appartient pas._**

_Heeeey. Désolée pour le délais, mais, vous savez, il y a eu le brevet -oui, j'ai réussi, merci d'avoir demandé, c'était facile avouez- brefouille, me revoilà avec ce chapitre 8. En revanche, je serai absente jusqu'à la fin de ce mois, donc vous aurez le prochain chapitre dans les deux premières semaines d'août. Bonne vacances guys !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Blaine s'écroula. Il fut rattrapé par ses amis présents à côté de lui, mais c'était comme si ses jambes avaient décidé de ne plus porter le poids de son corps.

« Kurt ... murmura-t-il. Kurt ! »

Il avait crié ce dernier mot. Un cri de désespoir, déchirant. Il se releva en hâte, mais Nick le retint fermement.

« Blaine, stop. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il est à Kurt, ce sifflet ? Blaine ! demanda Jeff. »

Mais le bouclé n'écoutait pas. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : partir à la recherche de son ami. Il se débâtit violemment et parvint à se dégager. Puis, il se mît à courir en direction de la forêt. Nick tenta de le rattraper, mais Jeff le retint par la main.

« Laisse tomber. Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aura pas vu Kurt sain et sauf. »

Les deux garçons restèrent là, à regarder leur ami disparaitre dans la forêt.

* * *

Blaine courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, criant le nom de son ami. Il ne savait pas par où commencer ses recherches. Il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher près du lac, car il ne figurait pas sur la carte que Roz leur avait donnée. Kurt ne s'y était sûrement pas rendu, et la forêt n'était pas assez étendue pour qu'un être humain ne s'y perde. Ce qui n'était pas rassurant.

Blaine ne pouvait empêcher les pires scénarios d'envahir son esprit. Et si son ami avait utilisé le sifflet mais qu'il ne l'avait entendu ? Et si un assassin l'avait trouvé et tué ? Et si il s'était blessé et qu'il était en train d'agoniser ?

Il ne devait pas laisser ses pensées l'emporter. Il devait se concentrer et reprendre ses recherches.

La vie de Kurt en dépendait peut-être.

Le bouclé déglutit avec difficulté et recommença à marcher. Il devait trouver Kurt. Si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit à son ami ... Il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Blaine se remit à courir dans tous les sens. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherches infructueuses, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage. Comment ferait-il sans Kurt ? En si peu de temps, ce garçon avait changé sa vie, comme tant de gens n'avaient pas réussi. Le bouclé n'était plus en colère contre le monde entier.

Oui, Kurt avait changé sa vie. En mieux. Et Blaine ne renoncerait pas à lui. Jamais, il ne voulait pas vivre sans lui. Il ne voulait pas vivre comme avant, avant sa rencontre avec Kurt.

Avant lui, il était comme un fantôme. Il n'était pas lui même, il rasait les murs au lycée, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de ses camarades. De peur qu'ils ne découvrent son secret. Mais pour Kurt, il ne voulait plus se cacher. Il voulait lui avouer ses sentiments. Parce que oui, il l'aimait. C'était comme une évidence.

Le garçon était plongé dans ses pensées, quand il remarqua un morceau de tissu violet, au milieu des feuilles, sur le sol. Il ne l'avait pas vu tout de suite car il faisait très sombre. Blaine se pencha pour le ramasser, et le reconnut.

Un morceau du t-shirt de Kurt.

Il aurait pu le reconnaitre entre mille, grâce à l'odeur qui en emmanait. Une odeur parfaite, chaude et rassurante.

L'adolescent avait de plus en plus peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir, mais il était sur la bonne voix. Son ami était tout près. Il était convaincu de ça. Alors il fouilla de fond en comble les alentours.

Un cri réveilla les oiseaux qui dormaient paisiblement, sur les branches des arbres de la forêt. Ils étaient tous perchés au même endroit, comme s'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Ces oiseaux s'envolèrent en un battement d'ailes, laissant seul un jeune homme, désemparé, face à la vue macabre qui s'étalait devant lui.

Blaine avait retrouvé Kurt. Le châtain était étendu au milieu des feuilles, inconscient. Sa jambe était en sang.

* * *

Quand Kurt Hummel ouvrit les yeux, la blancheur du lieu où il était lui agressa les yeux. Il dut les refermer quelques instant pour mieux voir après. Sa jambe lui faisait très mal. Elle était entourée d'un plâtre épais.

Il examina la pièce : c'était une chambre d'hôpital, c'était sûr. Soudain, il distingua une ombre dans l'obscurité, assoupie sur un canapé. Blaine.

La soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Il avait dérapé dans un fossé, et s'était blessé la jambe. Il avait essayé de siffler, mais le sifflet lui avait échappé des mains. Il n'avait pas réussi à le retrouver dans les feuilles, mais était parvenu à se lever. Il avait parcouru une centaine de mètres, et s'était écroulé. Puis, plus rien.

Kurt essaya de se redresser, mais son bras heurta la lampe posée sur sa table de chevet. Le bruit réveilla Blaine qui se précipita sur son ami à la seconde où il se releva. Il avait l'air intensément paniqué.

« Oh mon Dieu. Tu vas bien ? J'ai eu tellement peur ! Je t'ai cherché partout, et quand je t'ai trouvé j'ai paniqué, et ils ne voulaient pas que je reste avec toi à l'hôpital, et ...

- Ça va, je vais bien ! Regarde moi. Je vais bien, le rassura Kurt. J'ai un plâtre, ça va aller maintenant. Tu pourras même écrire dessus, si tu es gentil. »

Blaine rigola. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait pris les mains de son ami dans les siennes. Kurt attira son ami dans une étreinte rassurante, et Blaine s'allongea à ses côtés. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne pourrait dire combien de temps ils sont restés là. C'est comme si ils avaient perdu la notion du temps. Cinq minutes plus tard, Blaine était endormi. Sa journée l'avait épuisé. Kurt le trouvait adorable. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule, et murmura « Je t'aime », même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

* * *

_Héhé, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé ! A bientôt :)_

_-Emma_


End file.
